Chroniken der Potter Familie
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Wer sind eigentlich James Potters Eltern? Wer sind oder waren eigentlich Harrys Großeltern?
1. Prolog

Chroniken der Potter Familie

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Summary: Wer sind eigentlich James Potters Eltern? Wer sind oder waren eigentlich Harrys Großeltern. Dies ist eine Geschichte die James Eltern Beschreiben wird. Ihre Schulzeit, ihre Heirat, ihr Sohn und ihr Enkel. Wie war James als Kind? Wie war es Großeltern zu werden.

Feedback: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling, mir ist der Rest.

Genre: Romantic und Drama

Story: Weit vor Harrys Schulzeit

Anmerkung: Ich habe mir schon lange überlegt: Wer waren eigentlich Harrys Großeltern. In den bisher erschienen Büchern ist nichts über sie bekannt. Nun, dies wird eine Potterchronik, sie fängt an bei James Eltern und hört schließlich bei Harry auf. Ich hoffe allen gefällt diese Idee und ich bekomme ganz viele Reviews.

Paring: Julia/ Henry, James/ Lily evt. andere

Prolog:

Harry starrte auf die verstaubte Schachtel in seiner Hand. Noch nie war sie ihm aufgefallen, aber er hatte auch nie darauf geachtet was in dem Gringotts Verließ war. Er hatte sich nur die Taschen voll Geld gestopft und sich dann eilig davon gemacht. Es war eine Überraschung gewesen, als er gestern diesen Kasten gefunden hat.

_Aber es war nicht das einzige, viel Kleinkram war in einer dunklen Ecke des Verlieses gelagert, so als ob es vor der Dunkelheit versteckt werden sollte._

_Seine Hand zitterte als er den Decke berührte und schließlich nach einigen zögern den Deckel öffnete. _

_In der Kiste war eine Art Wahrsagekugel, eine die sie immer im Unterricht benutzt hatten, sie sah allerdings weit aus teurer aus als die welche sie in der Schule hatten. Als er die Kugel näher betrachtete konnte eine Gravur am Sockel erkennen. _

**Eine Erlebnis Kugel für meine Julia, möge sie dir die schönsten Erlebnisse noch einmal zeigen. In liebe Henry**

Harry überlegte, er konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen wer diese Julia und dieser Henry war und was die Kugel in seinem Verließ machen sollte. Er drehte die Kugel im Licht, doch konnte er außer die Gravur nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen. Er legte sie enttäuscht zur Seite und Griff noch mal in Kiste. Seine Finger tasteten etwas, was sich als ein Buch rausstellte. Als er es aufschlug, stellte er fest, das nur die erste Seite von einer feinen Handschrift beschrieben war. Er runzelte die Stirn und lass die wenige Zeilen.

_**Hiermit gestatte ich, Julia Andrea Potter, dir, das Geheimnis das Kugel zu enthüllen!**_

Harry lass den Satz ein weiteres mal und schließlich als er bin 3 Wort war, begann die Kugel blau zu leuchten, ein Nebel ging von der Kugel aus, hüllte ihn ein und er wurde schwer, dann leicht und als er sich umblickte konnte er sehen das dass blaue Licht weniger wurde, aber nicht völlig verschwand.

_Er blickte sich um und nichts kam ihn bekannt vor, aber es schien das die Kugel etwas damit auf sich hatte. Er stand an einem Gartenteich, kam sich vor wie ein Zuschauer als ein kleines Mädchen erschien, das eine silberne Schale in der Hand hatte, mit der Hand griff sie rein und war den Inhalt in die Luft dabei sagte sie „ Ich möchte einen Traumprinz, einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der mich zum lachen bringt und der Besen fliegen kann wie kein zweiter, der mich beschützen kann wenn es sein muss und der mir Vertraut und den ich ewig lieben kann. Erst wenn dieser Mann kommt, werde ich mich verlieben, erst dann..." Harry folgte dem Mädchen ohne das er sich bewegte und langsam begann ihm zu dämmern was das war. Es war ein Film und er war der Zuschauer._

Und was sagt ihr? Ich hoffe der Prolog ist mir gelungen! Bis zum ersten Kapitel!


	2. Judy?

Chronik der Potter Familie

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Summary: Wer sind eigentlich James Potters Eltern? Wer sind oder waren eigentlich Harrys Großeltern. Dies ist eine Geschichte die James Eltern Beschreiben wird. Ihre Schulzeit, ihre Heirat, ihr Sohn und ihr Enkel. Wie war James als Kind? Wie war es Großeltern zu werden.

Feedback: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling, mir ist der Rest.

Genre: Romantic und Drama

Story: Weit vor Harrys Schulzeit

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an die welche mir die Reviews geschrieben habe! Ihr seid klasse! knuddel

Paring: Julia/ Henry, James/ Lily evt. andere

Teil 1: Judy?

Julia hetzte durch die Gänge und öffnete die Tür vom Klassenzimmer. Es war Montag und damit die erste Stunde Verwandlung und Julia, sonst immer eine überpünktliche Ravenclaw, huschte in die Klasse und beeilte sich auf ihrem Platz zu kommen. Ihre Freundin Rose ( ebenfalls Ravenclaw) grinste und lehnte sich unauffällig zu ihr „ Weswegen bist du jetzt zu spät?"

Julia legte Pergament und Schreibfedern auf die Bank und flüsterte zu ihrer Freundin „ Die Treppen haben gemeint während ich drauf bin, mal die Richtung zu ändern!"Der Lehrer Prof. Marsh, fuhr herum und musterte Rose und Julia welche ihn nun erschreckt anschauten. „ Hätten beide Damen die Güte, meinem Unterricht zu folgen?"Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Reihen der Gryffindors schweifen, an einem leeren Platz neben Andrew Henderson blieb er hängen. „ Mr. Henderson, wo ist Mr. Potter?"Andrew stand auf und blickte den Professor an. „ Prof. Marsh, Sir, Henry ist noch im Krankenflügel!"Marsh, der grundsätzlich immer solche Dinge vergaß und lieber sich ganz in seinem Unterricht verlief, lachte kurz „ Was macht der dem im Krankenflügel?"Julia seufzte, es wusste so ziemlich jeder in der Schule das Henry Potter 3 Meter tief vom Besen gefallen war und deshalb im Krankenflügel lag. Andrew Henderson runzelte die Stirn „ Der Quidditch Unfall!"Prof. Marsh schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn „ Stimmt das hatte ich vergessen, aber fahren wir weiter im Unterricht fort...."Er begann erneut einen ellenlange Vortrag, dem nicht wirklich jemand zu hörte.

Julia betete darum das der Unterricht schnell vorbei war, aber sie sollte sich irren. Die Stunde zog sich und die Zeit wollte gar nicht vergehen. Als es endlich klingelte und alle sich davon machen wollten. Bat der Professor um Aufmerksamkeit. „ Die Hausaufgabe, ist ein Aufsatz darüber, ob die Farbe blau, die Psyche einer Schildkröte beeinflusst."Er blickte sich in der Klasse um „ Mrs. Conner?"Julia stand auf und nickte „ Ja Professor?"„ Sie werden Mister Potter die Hausaufgaben vorbei bringen, schließlich sind sie auch in Gryffindor!"

„ Ravenclaw", verbesserte sie ihn, doch der Professor hatte sich schon umgedreht und war in dem Büro neben der Klasse verschwunden.

Julia stöhnte „ Na wunderbar, jetzt muss ich Henry Potter besuchen!" Rose grinste „ Freu dich, er ist so knuffig!"

Julia schnaubte „ Toll, die Arbeit habe ja auch nur ich!"In dem Moment trat Henry Potters Freund Andrew Henderson auf beide Mädchen zu „ Julia wenn du willst bringe ich Henry die Hausaufgabe, ich will ihn eh besuchen!"

Julia nickte begeistert „ Das ist lieb, was soll ich auch bei ihm, schließlich kenne ich ihn kaum! Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte „ Danke!"Dann packte sie Rose am Ärmel und zog sie aus der Klasse. Als sie weit weg von der Klasse waren, riss sich Rose los „ Sag mal, gut geht es dir auch? Du bist seid 6 Jahren in der gleichen Klasse wie Potter aber tust so als ob du ihn gar nicht kennen würdest!"Julia nickte „ So ist es auch, er ignoriert mich und ich ignoriere ihn, bisher sind wir damit gut zurecht gekommen!"Rose schüttelte den Kopf „ In der Hinsicht bist du unmöglich, du bist ehe das einzige Mädchen, das nicht wenigstens eine Verabredung hatte!"Die andere Ravenclaw nickt „ So ist es, ich warte auf meinen Traumprinzen!"Rose winkte ab „ Sag nicht du glaubst noch an diesem blöden kindischen Fluch den du über dich gesprochen hast, wir sind 20 Jahrhundert...manchmal wirklich!"Julia griff nach ihrer Tasche und presste sie an sich. „ Ich hätte es dir niemals erzählen sollen", murmelte sie und ging einen Schritt schneller.

Rose runzelte die Stirn und strich eine Haarsträhne ihres blonden Haares zurück. Sie war groß und schlank und sah nach Julias Meinung einfach unglaublich aus. Julia hingegen hatte langes braunes Haar, blaue Augen und war klein und zierlich. Außerdem besahs sie eine Brille. Sie war ehrgeizig, ordentlich und hasste es wenn jemand unpünktlich war. Außerdem glaubte sie noch immer an den Fluch den sie gesprochen hatte, als sie noch ein kleines höchstens sechs Jahre altes Mädchen gewesen war. In Rose Augen, welche sich für ihr Alter recht Erwachsen benahm, war Julia eine Träumerin. Trotzdem sie in Ravenclaw war, lag sie in fast allen Fächern außer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, im normalen Bereich. Sie sah recht durchschnittlich aus und ging in der Menge der Schüler unter, aber sie hatte eine besondere Aura, das man ihr einfach nur zu hören konnte wenn sie sprach und dabei musste sie noch nicht mal laut sprechen. Das war Julia Andrea Conner, eben eine ganz gewöhnliche Hexe.

Henry Jonathan Potter tauchte erst eine Woche nach seinen Quidditch- Unfall im Unterricht auf und wurde von seinen Hauskameraden, den Gryffindors wie ein Held geehrt, denn Henry hatte es trotz allem noch geschafft den Schatz zu fangen ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Als er den Klassenraum für Verwandlung betrat, jubelten die Schüler los und Prof. Marsh hatte sehr für Arbeit sie wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Seine Assistentin eine Studentin namens Minerva McGonagall folgte dem ganzen Misstrauisch. Henry Potter ließ sich lässig neben seinen beiden Kumpels Andrew Henderson und John Banks nieder. Erst als er sahs trat ruhe in der Klasse ein und der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

Henry ließ nach gut 5 Minuten ( die er wirklich aufgepasst hatte) seine Augen durch die Klasse wandern. Sein Blick blieb an Rose hängen, ein außergewöhnliches hübsches Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Neben ihr sahs ebenfalls ein Mädchen, an dessen Name Henry sich nicht im geringsten erinnern konnte. Hieß sie Judy oder Jane? Sie war ihm noch nie so direkt aufgefallen, was ihn eigentlich wunderte, denn er kannte die meisten Mädchen in seinem Jahrgang, die hübschen und weniger hübschen. Aber dieses Mädchen was neben Rose sahs hatte er schlicht und ergreifend übersehen.

Als der Unterricht den die Studentin McGonagall größtenteils gemacht hatte zu Ende war, beeilten sich alle aus dem Klassensaal zu flüchten. Henry winkte Rose zu um ihr zu bedeuten, das sie warten solle. Die Blonde Ravenclaw wartete und mit ihr dieses Judy oder auch Jane. Henry eilte auf beide zu „ Hi Rose!"

Rose warf sich gekonnt das Haar zurück und schlug ein paar mal mit den Wimpern. „ Hallo Henry, ich hoffe dir geht es wieder gut!"Henry beeilte sich zu nicken. Das Mädchen deren Name er nicht kannte tippte, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „ Nun Rose ich wollte mal fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen!"Rose begann zu strahlen „ Ist das dein Ernst? Wirklich?"

Henry nickte und Rose warf sich um seinen Hals. Julia der das ganze zu lange dauerte tippte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter, diese ließ Henry los und drehte sich zu ihr um. „ Ja", flötete sie, wobei Julia ahnen könnte das sie nicht gerade erfreut über diese „ Störung"war. „ Ich gehe schon mal vor, wir haben nämlich Kräuterkunde....im Gewächshaus!"Sie griff nach der ihrer Schultasche und drehte sich rum. „ Wir sehen uns Rose...Potter!"Rose winkte Julia hinter her und Henry rief ein „ Man sieht sich Judy", hinter her.

Julia drehte sich rum „ JULIA", rief sie „ Julia und nicht Judy!" Damit ließ sie die beiden im Korridor stehen.


	3. Frieden und ein kleines bisschen Hübsch

Potter Chronik

Anmerkung: Ja mich gibt es wirklich noch. Momentan habe ich ein Kreativ hoch und werde es trotz Prüfung aunutzten.

Natürlich geht es an Potter Chronik weiter und auch bei dem anderen werde ich weiter schreiben. Keine Angst ich werde euch nicht verlassen. Das Kapitel hier gefällt mir nicht, aber Henry muss ja mal intresse zeigen. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch vorstellen wo James sein Selbstbewusst sein her hat und wie gut Julia später Lily verstehen wird. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Disclaimer: Kein der Charas ist mir, obwohl Henry, Julia und alle nicht bekannten schon, aber das meist bekannte gehört Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an ihren Figuren.

Teil 2: Frieden und eine doch ein kleines bisschen Hübsch

Julia war noch immer sauer als sie das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen betrat. Rose war mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zum Kräuterkundeunterricht erschienen und hatte damit Julia irgendwie zum kochen gebracht.

Nun war der Tag fast vorbei und nur nach Wahrsagen und sie konnte sich in die Bibliothek flüchten.

„ So meine lieben Schüler heute werden wir die Zukunft mit den Kristalkugelen voraus sehen", Prof. Cassandra Trelawney war eine echte Seherin, der es Spaß machte unbekannte Talente zu fördern.

Julia wusste selbst nicht warum sie Wahrsagen als Wahlfach geholt hatte, wahrscheinlich war sie zu dem Punkt nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig.

„ Ich gebe ihnen Nummern, da wir nur die hälfte der Kristalkugeln haben. Die erste Gruppe bleibt drinnen, die zweite wartet draußen."

Julia nahm den Zettel entgegen und seufzte als sie sah das sie in der ersten Gruppe war. Während die zweite Gruppe den Klassenraum verließ setzten sich die Schüler der ersten Gruppe jeweils an eine Kristalkugel.

„ Wenn jeder eine Kristalkugel hat, dann können wir los legen. Sie wissen ja wie es theoretisch klappt."

Julia seufzte und starrte in die Kugel konnte aber nichts anderes sehen als, grauer Nebel oder Rauch der in der Kugel gemächlich rum schwirrte.

„ Na sehen sie was", hörte sie die Stimme der Trelawney. Julia schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter in die Kugel.

Als sie schon fast glaubte nichts mehr zu sehen, da begann Nebel blau zu schimmern. Dann teilte er sich.

Es war Julia als würde alles was um sie rum war verschwinden, es gab nur sie und die Kugel. Es war ein Raum, der recht gemütlich schien, als ein Mann ins Zimmer trat. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, sein Profil war zu verschwommen als das genau sehen konnte. Er ging auf ein Kinderbett zu und beugte sich darüber.

Es erschien eine zweite Gestalt, scheinbar weiblich die neben ihn trat.

Dann tauchte der blaue Nebel wieder auf und verhüllte das Bild, Sekunden später war er wieder zu grauen Nebel geworden, der in der Kugel um herkreiste.

„ Nun was haben sie gesehen?" Julia schrak bei der Stimme der Wahrsagelehrerin zusammen. „ Ich weiß nicht genau", meinte sie und starrte auf den Tisch. Prof. Trelawney seufzte „ Das ist das Problem bei euch Ravenclaws, hier verschleißt euren Verstand und deswegen gab es fast nie einen Seher aus Ravenclaw. Gehen sie und ruhen sich aus, wenn sie über das was sie in der Kugel gesehen haben sprechen wollen, kommen sie zu mir."

Julia nickte und flüchtete aus dem Raum, als sie unten war lehnte sie mit der Stirn gegen die Wand.

Der Tag war eindeutig nicht ihrer, erst tauchte dieser verdammte Potter auf, dann war Rose unausstehlich und nun hatte sie eine seltsame Vision.

Ausgerechnet sie, die rational Denkende Ravenclaw. Sie seufzte noch mal und beschloss ihren Lieblingsort in ganz Hogwarts aufzusuchen.

Einige Minuten später reichte sie die Bibliothek, der einzige Raum, den Potter und seine Freunde nicht besuchten und an dem sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Sich strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, und begann das Buch zu lesen, welches sie aus einem Regal gezogen hatte.

Als sie das nächste mal auf die Uhr sah, war ihr klar das es gleich Abendessen geben würde.

Sie seufzte und packte das Buch in ihre Tasche und marschierte in die große Halle. Der Ravenclawtisch war fast komplett besetzt. „ Wo ist Rose", fragte sie Anna, die im gleichen Schlafsaal wie sie war. Anna seufzte und deutete auf den Gryffindortisch. Julia folgte ihrem Finger und zog die Luft ein „ Ich fasse nicht das sie das tut", sagte sie leise. Anna nickte „ Du solltest langsam bemerkt haben das Rose dich fallen lässt, sobald sie einen neuen Kerl an der Angel hat und jetzt ist es ausgerechnet Henry Potter." Julia nickte und biss in ihre Brot „ Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich gebe auf, dabei hat sie mir hoch und heilig versprochen es nicht zu tun." Anna lächelte „ Tja wie du siehst, vergisst sie jedes Versprechen, wenn es nicht um ihren Vorteil geht, sie hätte nach Slytherin kommen sollen." Julia nickte und blickt traurig auf ihren Teller. Julia tat Anna leid. " Wir sind schon ein ziemlich bescheidener Jahrgang nicht? Nur 5 Mädchen und kommen nicht miteinander klar. Es ist eine Schande." Julia lächelte „ So sieht es aber kein Wunder, Jessica und Fiona hängen nur zusammen, du warst damals dauernd bei der Schwester..." Anna winkte „ Hör auf ich habe mich die ersten 4 Jahre grauenvoll verhalten."

Julia nickte „ Das hast du, aber ich und Rose waren auch fies zu dir, tut mir Leid." Anna lachte und reichte Julia die Hand „ Schon lange vergessen, Freunde?" Julia ergriff die Hand. „ Freunde!"

Es war das erstemal seid Jahren das sie ein richtiges Gespräch mit Anna führte und sie fühlte sich wohl nicht immer so nichtsnutzig wie bei Rose.

Als das Abendessen beendet war verlies sie mit Anna die Halle. „ Mit wem gehst du auf den Weihnachtsball", fragte Anna sie schließlich. Julia winkte ab „ Weihnachtsball, ich? Da geht keiner mit mir hin..." Anna blieb stehen und blickte sie verblüfft an „ Warum sollte keiner mit dir hingehen? Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen wenn du mehr aus die machen würdest. Pass auf, morgen verwandeln wir aus dir einen Schwan.

Julia sagte drauf nichts und hoffte das Anna es am nächsten Morgen vergessen hatte.

Aber genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten, Anna weckte Julia voller Begeisterung und begann sich ans Werk zu machen.

„ Mensch Julia Conner, du hast so schöne lange Haare warum machst du sie dir nicht schön?"

Julia zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Anna machte weiter.

Nach langem hin und her überzeugte die neue Freundin Anna O'Donnell sie davon, das sie ihren Sehfehler korrigieren lassen würde und gut 20 Minuten später starrte Julia in den Spiegel. Das Gesicht was ihr entgegen blickte, kam ihr vertraut vor, aber sie sah so anders aus. Die lange Lockenpracht war nur mit einigen Haarnadeln hochgesteckt. „ Wow, ich hatte das nicht erwartet." Anna grinste und blickte auf die Uhr. „ So Prinzessin auf der Erbse, dein großer Auftritt wartet."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Julia runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und durch die Gänge in die Große Halle.

Sie fielen zuerst gar nicht auf, es war der Hufflepuff Tisch der die beiden bemerkte und die gleich zu Tuscheln anfingen. Durch das Tuscheln aufmerksam geworden, wandten sich die Slytherins um, als diese anfingen bemerkte es die Ravenclaws . Als letztes schienen es dann auch die Gryffindors zu merken, das nun getuschelt wurde.

Andrew drehte sich um und stieß Henry an. „ Meine Güte schau dir das an!" Henry der gerade in sein Marmeladentoast beißen wollte, sah sich um. „ Bei Merlin, ist das nicht Anna O'Donnell?"

Andrew nickte „ Weißt du wer das neben dran ist? Henry schüttelte den Kopf „ Bei Merlin ich habe keinen Schimmer, aber das kann nicht sein das wir sie noch nie bemerkt haben." Andrew zuckte mit den Schultern „ Und Tiger, wirst du deinen Charm spielen lassen?" Henry grinste „ Keine Frau ist Immun gegen den Pottercharm." Andrew seufzte „ Du bist ziemlich Überheblich, was hast du vor?" Henry lachte „ Ich frage sie ob sie mit mir zum Weihnachtsball geht." Andrew zog die Augenbraun hoch „ Wolltest du nicht mit Rose dahin gegen?" Henry nickte „ Wollte ich, aber ich habe es mir überlegt."

Andrew blickte rüber zum Ravenclawtisch an dem sich Anna und die andere gesetzt hatten. „ Dann wirst du dich aber ranhalten lassen, da sind noch einige die scheinbar auch mit ihr dahin gehen wollen." Henry winkte ab „ Wenn ich frage, dann wird sie alle anderen Verabredungen absagen."

Andrew seufzte „ Henry du bist ein Arroganter Arsch!" Henry nickte „ Ich weiß, eine der wenigen negativen Eigenschaften der Potters."

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf „ Ich gebe es auf, dich wirdirgendwann jemand von deinem hohen Ross runter holen."


End file.
